


Purble

by AutisticTenko



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, First Date, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i still dont know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticTenko/pseuds/AutisticTenko
Summary: Oumota week stories except I'm slow and uncreative so it took like a monthDay 1 - Clothes Swap (kind of)Day 2 - First DateDay 3 - Lies/HonestyDay 4 - StargazingDay 5 - AU (Soul Eater AU)Day 6 - KidsDay 7 - Free Day (Change)





	1. Clothes Swap

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOO BOY ITS HERE! I'M GONNA DIE THIS IS ALL IVE MADE SO FAR BUUUUT I'M STILL EXCITED!!!  
> In all seriousness, don't expect the other chapters to be this long, because they. Probably won't be.  
> Also, this is split into two stories, not necessarily connected but in the same universe I guess? Let's go with that. And I don't think either of these are technically a clothes swap, but I... did my best? In my defense, Kaito would NOT fit into ANY of Kokichi's clothes, this prompt was rigged against me from the start and I'm not confident enough in my pregame interpretations to have gone for that prompt instead.

Story 1

Kaito lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking. There was an incident last night in his room - namely, Kokichi dressing up in a white sheet with eyeholes in it and waiting for Kaito to open the door before shouting "BOO!" and running off, prompting Kaito to chase him. Of course, there was no malice in either of their actions, as Kaito had accepted long ago that this kind of thing came with dating Kokichi, and Kokichi was just used to causing trouble for attention.

Kaito had been right behind Kokichi when he suddenly came to a stop after turning a corner, causing Kaito to bump into him with enough force to make him crash into whatever had made him stop. It was a cart of cleaning supplies, and Kaito had cursed under his breath for forgetting that Toujo was cleaning that night before he turned his attention back to Kokichi, who was sprawled out on the floor and covered in soap. Before he could help him up and ask if he was okay, there were footsteps coming from the room they were outside of, and Kokichi bounced up and sprinted away before Toujo came out, leaving Kaito to explain, apologise, and clean up.

Kokichi was nowhere to be found afterwards, which left the predicament of apologising for bumping into him for the morning - sure, it wasn't completely Kaito's fault, and Kokichi had bailed on him immediately after, but he had still hurt him, so he had to apologise.

Accepting that he wasn't going to come up with anything by just lying there, Kaito sighed and got out of bed. There was no school today (attendance wasn't mandatory, but he still made sure to go to some classes), and he was too tired to be bothered getting dressed properly, so he simply put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before going down to the dining room.

The only ones there when he arrived were Shuichi, Maki, and Kiibo, who all greeted him when he came in, and he grabbed some of the food Toujo had made before sitting next to Shuichi. His thoughts drifted back to Kokichi before long - he'd come to breakfast, right? It was ridiculous and probably a bit vain to assume that Kokichi would purposefully avoid him over this, but he could be rather petty sometimes, so it was still a possibility.

"-Kaito!" He jumped at Shuichi's voice, before turning towards him and seeing the concern in both his and Maki's faces.

"Huh? Is something wrong, guys?"

"Well... you were zoning out a bit there, and you're not eating your food, so... is something wrong with _you_  today?" The worry was evident in Shuichi's voice, and Kaito felt bad for overreacting in a situation that was... _probably_  not that big a deal in the grand scheme of things.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... thinking about Kokichi 's all. He's usually at breakfast by now, and I'm worried that the reason he isn't is because..."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of the best way to explain. "Basically, we were messing around last night, and-"

"Goooooooood morning everyone!" Before he could finish, Kokichi walked through the doors to the dining hall, stretching up and-

Oh.

_Oh no._

Turns out Kaito wasn't the only one who decided to go for an outfit change today. Instead of his usual white uniform and checkered scarf, Kokichi was in nothing but (hopefully) his boxers and one of Kaito's t-shirts, which was so big on him that it covered a decent part of his legs as well as hung over his shoulder enough that some rather nasty looking bruises could be seen on his neck and collarbone - most likely from the incident last night, but to anyone who wasn't there...

"I see." Kaito turned to see that Maki had turned back to her food with a scowl on her face and Shuichi was bright red, frozen in place as he stared at Kokichi.

On the other hand, Kiibo, ever the innocent one, ran up to Kokichi, panicked. "Ouma-kun, are you okay?! Wh-where did you get those bruises?!"

Kokichi pouted. "Momo-chan was too rough with me last night... He got too excited and left all these mark on me..."

It was at this point that Kiibo seemed to realise what Kokichi was talking about, and he screamed, face turning red. "A-a-at least have the decency to cover it up! W-what about your scarf?!"

Kaito spoke up. "Wait, it's not-"

"I can't put my scarf on, it's too gross and sticky from last night!" _WHAT?_

...oh, right, the soap. That's probably what he means. It was annoying how he technically didn't lie about anything he just said. But... wait, if it was just soap, that's made to go on clothes! He can easily wash it out!

"You can just wash that out! If you're gonna do this, at least come up with a decent excuse!" Silence followed his statement, Kokichi bringing a hand up to his face to stifle his laughter, and Kaito didn't realise why until Shuchi spoke next to him.

"So it... isn't just one of Ouma-kun's pranks?" Oh. Right.

"They're dating for whatever reason, Shuichi. You shouldn't be surprised. Rather, they should be..." Her fork stabbed into her food, " _more considerate_."

"No, I didn't-"

Toujo walked in from the kitchen. "Is something the matter? What is with all the screaming?" Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Kokichi and sighing. "Is this your fault?"

Kokichi laughed. "Nishishi, I can't make anyone yell! If they're yelling they're doing it themselves! Not my fault they're overreacting to Momo-chan knocking me over last night!"

"Yes it is!" Kaito walked over to him, and the room seemed less tense now. He pressed down on Kokichi's head and rubbed his hair. "Come on, why are you pulling this shit?!"

"Huuuuuhh? Even though we're dating, Momo-chan's so scandalised that I'd suggest we do _that_? Well,-"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" He removed his hand from the top of Kokichi's head and instead tilted it up to inspect the bruises. "Fuck, look at these! You need to put some shit on 'em, c'mon." With that, he grabbed Kokichi's hand and started dragging him to the warehouse.

"You're mad because I didn't treat some small bruises? Do bruises even need treating?"

"Better safe than sorry!" He bit his lip - there was something else bothering him too, and he knew Kokichi knew that by how he wasn't saying anything, rather just looking at him. After a bit of silence, he sighed, and spoke. "And, I guess I just... I mean, it's bad enough I hurt you like this by accident, so suggesting I'd do it on purpose... do you think I _would_?"

"Nope! Momo-chan's too needlessly caring to do that. Lucky for you, I can appreciate all kinds of ice-cream, even vanilla!" They reached the warehouse, and Kaito started rummaging through the shelves. "Though, since you got soooooo upset, I guess I won't do it again, just for you! Aren't I nice?"

"That's the million yen question, isn't it?" Kaito grabbed a bottle, poured some of the stuff out, and started rubbing it on Kokichi. "Also, uh, sorry. About this."

"About the insult, the bruises, or the fact that you're not actually sure what you're rubbing on me?"

"It's skin stuff!"

"That is most most detail I have ever heard you describe something with."

"Stop being an asshole." Kokichi laughed as Kaito finished, and he stepped away from him. "Y'know... other than the bruises, you actually look pretty cute like that."

"Wow! That's super perverted, Momo-chan!"

"No, it's just a fact!"

"Doesn't make it less perverted! That's also a fact!"

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! It's not a _bad_  thing to be perverted, Momo-chan!"

"Whether it's bad or not doesn't matter, because I'm not!"

"Sooooo... you don't want to kiss me right now?" Kokichi tilted his head up, comically puckering his lips, and Kaito blushed.

"Don't be dumb, I always wanna kiss ya." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kokichi's, not very hard or for very long, but it was enough to get the both of them flustered.

"...So, what Momo-chan's saying is that he's always perverted?"

"Kissing isn't perverted!"

Story 2

It was the middle of the night, and Kaito was woken by a loud thumping noise in the hall outside his bedroom. Quickly sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he noticed that Kokichi wasn't in bed with him, meaning that it probably wasn't a burglar but rather his boyfriend of five years making him panic like this at fucking three past one in the morning.

Opening the door, he saw Kokichi getting up off the floor, holding a pair of scissors and jumping when he noticed Kaito. "Ah- Kai-chan! What a coincidence, what brings you here?"

"This is our apartment."

"So it is! Welp, now that we've got that cleared up, you can go back to bed Kai-chan - god knows you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Kokichi tried to push Kaito back into their bedroom with his free hand, an endeavour that was useless in both conception and reality.

"Right- stop it, you're basically just slapping my chest at this point."

"That's because it's a nice chest."

"So you've mentioned." Kaito grabbed his hand to stop him. "Would you mind explaining to me why you're running around at one in the morning with scissors?"

Kokichi pouted. "I wasn't _running_  with scissors, that's dangerous! And..." He frowned and looked away. "...I guess I can show you what I'm doing." He held Kaito's hand as he walked towards the living room.

Upon arriving, Kaito saw a DICE uniform on the table, but it was incomplete with a lack of buttons sewn on, instead laying next to it along with a needle and thread. Kokichi sat down and started sewing them on, and Kaito sat next to him watching him do so - Kokichi had told him a few times before that he was the one that made all the uniforms, but Kaito had never actually thought he was serious about it.

"So..." Kaito started. "Do you have a new member joining you?"

"Hmm... hopefully! It depends on his answer when I ask."

"Okay, and how long have you been doing this?"

"Every night for the past week."

"You've been getting up every night for a week to make a uniform for a guy that you don't even know will be joining you?"

"Yup! Wow, Kai-chan is soooooo much smarter in the middle of the night."

"...I think you just give information out easier when you're tired."

Kokichi's eyes started watering. "Y-you knew that, but you s-still took advantage of it by asking questions? You're s-so m-mean, Kai-chan!" He snipped the final peice of loose thread, before gathering up all the clothes and pushing them in Kaito's face. "If you want to make it up to me, then try this on and tell me if I messed anything up!"

"Okay, okay." Giving a small laugh, Kaito grabbed the clothes and started walking to the bathroom.

"Aaaaww, I can't watch?"

Kaito stopped and turned back to Kokichi. "I mean, if you _want_  to watch, I can stay in here."

Kokichi turned red. "Ah, that was a lie! I'm fine not watching, so hurry up already, Kai-chan!" Kaito laughed, and Kokichi pouted - it was adorable how he still got flustered over the littlest things after all this time.

Once he was in the bathroom, he started getting changed, and some things occured to him. Namely, the fact that the clothes fitted _perfectly_ , Kokichi must've known they'd fit otherwise he wouldn't have asked, and _why was Kokichi doing this in secret in the middle of the night_? There was really only one conclusion he could come to all things considered, but it... didn't make sense. Why _now_? Why didn't he ask before doing this? Why keep it secret? Unfortunately, they were all answers he needed to get out of Kokichi.

Tying the checkered scarf round his neck, he walked back into the living room and asked, "So why did you make a DICE uniform for me?"

There was a beat of silence before Kokichi responded. "...You really are smarter in the middle of the night! But not smart enough, unfortunately. I already said why!"

Kaito thought back to their previous conversation. "Because you want me to join? But why ask me _now_?" More silence.

Kokichi bit his lip, looking away, opening and closing his mouth as he presumably thought of what to to say before taking a deep breath and speaking. "Everyone in DICE is my family. Everyone I consider family is in DICE. So, if someone were to _join_  my family, they'd have to join DICE. Jeeeeez, Kai-chan, it's not that hard to figure out!"

Kaito blinked, processing what Kokichi just said before blushing. "W-wait, is this, like, a proposal?!" The words were almost screamed in his surprise, and he realised the issue with how he reacted when he heard Kokichi laugh.

"Nishishi~ nope, of course it's not a proposal! I was just bored and wanted to make something, and figured I could mess with you a bit when you woke up, and you toooooootally fell for i-"

"Wait, no, Kichi, it's - it's fine, it's fine! I..." He pushed his hair back, thinking about his words. "I was just surprised 's all - not sure if you're aware, but most people don't propose by making their partner a clown costume. Uh, not that I mind, 'fcourse." He bent down to where Kokichi was on the floor, grabbing both of his hands in his and bringing them up to his face to kiss each of his knuckles, rubbing the backs of his hands with his thumbs. "I know that this is- it's a big deal for ya. And it makes me happy - being with you, knowing that you feel safe enough to ask me somethin' like this, even with the roundabout way ya did so. So..." He looked up into Kokichi's eyes which had been staring at him the whole time, both their faces red. Kaito took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'd be happy - _more_  than happy - to marry you."

They stared at each other for a second before Kokichi looked away, though after all these years, he's somehow gotten worse at hiding his smiles. "Kai-chan got so sappy all of a sudden... soooo grooooooss..."

Kaito smirked. "Yeah, but ya love me anyway." He wrapped Kokichi in a hug and started planting kisses all over his face, avoiding his lips, and Kokichi laughed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeewww, now you're being even grosser! Eeew, eeeeeeeww!" He squirmed around a bit, not really putting any effort into getting away, and soon enough Kaito was kissing him on the lips, an action Kokichi returned just as passionately, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck and relaxing in his arms.

Their lips separated after a bit, and afterwards they simply sat there, Kokichi nuzzling into Kaito's shoulder before murmuring "Thanks, Kai-chan... love you..." into his skin and falling asleep. Kaito smiled at him fondly as he picked him up and carried him back to bed, saying "Love you too", and he held him close as he drifted back to sleep too.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note about names - whether a character is referred to with first or last name in the narration depends on their relationship with the POV character. In my head, Kaito calls Kokichi 'Ouma' before and at the start of their relationship, then moves on to 'Kokichi' later, then 'Kichi'. At about the same time as Kaito changes the names he uses, Kokichi does too, going from 'Momota-chan' to 'Momo-chan' to 'Kai-chan'. The narration will only ever use first or last names tho. Just figured I should mention incase anyone got confused or curious!

"Y'know what, Momota-chan? I was completely wrong!"

"Wrong? About what?"

"About how horrible you are at choosing date locations!" The two of them sat in Kaito's car, waiting for the line at the McDonald's drive-through to move so they could order. "You are so much worse than I thought!"

Kaito groaned. "Look, I didn't think it'd take this long! It's not like we're staying here when we've got our food anyway."

"Oh? Where are we going then?"

"To my place, I told you that!"

"Did you? I probably wasn't listening, Momota-chan is so boring I usually tone him out. You should look into a career as a white noise machine!"

Kaito sighed and leaned his head against the top of the steering wheel. "Look, if you really hate me that much, you didn't have to come."

"Yes I did! What kind of person would turn down free food? Well, _presumably_  free." He stared at Kaito, smiling. "I mean, if Momota-chan _actually_  likes me, then he'll pay for me!"

"Of course I'm paying, I'm the one who asked you out! What kinda person would I be if I didn't?"

"A normal one." Ouma muttered.

"Huh?"

"A rude one! That's why I'm so surprised!"

"Don't be rude to the guy buyin' ya food!"

"So, you don't like me?"

"How'd you arrive at that conclusion...?"

The line moved forward eventually, and they ordered their food, Ouma seemingly ordering the most expensive things he could ('If you _really_  do like me-' 'Yeah, yeah!'), before they drove to Kaito's house. Ouma started eating in the car, somehow spilling his Panta, and he wiped his greasy hands on the seat when they arrived. Kaito glared at him, and Ouma smiled.

"Surely you can forgive your ~love~ for something as small as this?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a pain in the ass to clean up." Ouma giggled and ran up to the door of Kaito's grandparent's house - they were out visiting a relative, meaning the house was empty - leaving Kaito to try and pick up both of their food without dropping any. Once he managed it, he turned around to find that his door was open and Ouma had presumably gone inside, and he made a mental note to change the lock as he groaned and made his way in as well.  
Ouma sat on the couch, shoes still on and looking like he decided to dance around in the mud before entering, feet propped up on the table.

"Oi, take your shoes off."

"Or what, you'll kick me out?"

"Yeah, I will." He put the food on the table, next to Ouma's feet. "I'm gonna go close the door, and you're gonna take your shoes off, or you're out." Ouma laughed again as Kaito walked back to the door, fumbling for his keys and locking it despite his warning, and walked back to find Ouma in the exact same position as before, except now he was _eating Kaito's food_.

Gritting his teeth, Kaito stomped forward, grabbed it out of Ouma's hand, and kicked his feet off the table with enough force to send his entire body to the floor. "Okay, what the _fuck_  is your problem? You're being a bigger shit tonight than you usually are!"

"You say that like I'm the one who just knocked the person I like to the floor! Well," he sat up, bringing a hand under his chin, pretending to think, "if you do that, then I guess you don't really like that person at all!" There it was again - that thing that he kept saying after every annoyance. Kaito sighed, and brought a hand to his head.

"Are you trying to get me to not like you?"

"Nope!" They stared at each other, and it didn't seem like Ouma was lying. Kaito thought a bit more, desperately trying to figure out why he'd act like this, and Ouma stood up, brushing imaginary dust off his trousers before walking to the door. "Welp, since Momota-chan doesn't want me here,  I'll be taking my-"

"Wait, no." Kaito grabbed his arm to stop him from moving, and before Ouma could protest he continued. "You're not trying to get me to not like you, you're- trying to prove I don't. Is that it?"

"Wrong again! Now, let me-"

"No, that _is_  it! You've been trying to make me prove I like you _all night_ , no way that isn't it!" Silence followed. They stared at each other, Ouma's face blank and Kaito glaring before his face softened a bit, and he sighed.

"Look, I just don't get why you'd even agree to this if you don't wanna date me or don't think I like you."

"It's because I hate liars!" The smile was back. "Momota-chan lies soooooo much, and I wanted to help you not lie!"

"But I'm not lying! I... really, do like you."

"Prove it. Name three times."

"Ouma-"

"You can phone a friend, but this question is pretty tricky, so-" Ouma was cut off by Kaito pulling on his arm to bring him to his chest and hug him.

"Stop. Just... stop being a shit like you have been tonight, because that's not who I like, because it isn't you. Go back to your regular shitty self, that's who I like."

"...That's not very romantic, Momota-chan."

"Don't care. It's the truth."

"Hmmm..." he hummed for a little bit, before pulling away from Kaito, taking his shoes off, and running back into the living room. "I guess I'll stay because of the free food~ Momota-chan better not bully me anymore though!"

"Yeah, _I'm_ the bully here." Though, in truth, Kaito was relieved - it seemed like the rest of the night would go smoothly. That was nice.

"Glad we're in agreement!"

"Like hell we are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occured to me as I was writing this that I should maybe write Kokichi POV at some point and/or deal with Kaito's issues...


	3. Lies/Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's sure been a while huh.  
> Basically this entire last week I suddenly got really insecure about my writing for some reason? I'm better now so I'm trying to write as fast as I can even though the week is over lmao

"Momota-chan! Hey, Momota-chan, wait up! Momota-chaaaaaan!" Kokichi banged his hands on his desk as he called out, drawing as much attention as he could to himself, and Momota stopped on his way out of the classroom, saying something to his sidekicks before turning around and walking back to Kokichi.

"What is it? Have you finally decided to join in on training?"

"I've told you before Momota-chan - that's not for me to decide, that's for Harukawa-chan."

"She'll literally just ignore you the whole time."

"Yeah, so she can knock me over and punch me and then act innocent by insisting there's nothing there!"

"What, like you did to me last week after I took the last bottle of Panta?"

"There was NOTHING there and you know it!" Kokichi's face changed, suddenly becoming sad, and his voice quietened. "Though... I do need to seriously tell you something."

"...Really? What about?" Momota looked seriously concerned, and Kokichi almost felt bad.

"Well, you see... I... lie a lot."

"...Yeah?"

"I know that may be surprising..."

"It's not, I already-"

"But I swear, it's the truth! And the truth is also..." He looked up at Momota with a determined look on his face. "I... have a super-duper big crush on you! Ah!" He blushed, and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I finally said i-"

Before he could finish, Momota grabbed him and gave him a noogie. "Asshole, I thought this was serious!"

Kokichi pouted. "It is serious!" He willed tears into his eyes. "D-does Momota-chan not think m-my f-feelings are s-s-serious?"

"Of course I know they're serious! We've been _dating_  for a _month_!"

Kokichi faked surprise. "We have!? After I worked up all that courage, too..."

Momota let go of him, sighed, then smiled at him in that disgustingly fond way that he loved. "Geez, you really are a handful sometimes. Though..." Momota looked thoughtful, and Kokichi grew slightly panicked. "...I think that might actually be the first time you've-"

"You know, Momota-chan, it's rude to keep people waiting! My plans for tonight don't involve dying, so I'll let you go to your little followers now~ C'mon, chop chop!" He clapped his hands as he said that, before making shooing motions, and Momota laughed.

"Okay, okay." He leaned in and kissed Kokichi's head. "Love ya'."

"Eeeeeeww!" Kokichi waved his hands above his head to get Momota away. "Gross Momota-chan!"

Momota laughed again, before making his way to the door. "See ya' later, Ouma."

"Byebye!" Kokichi watched Momota walk out the room, before lightly touching a hand to his forehead and whispering "...Love you too."


	4. Stargazing

"That looks like a dick."

"And- what?" Momota stopped talking to look at him, and Kokichi pointed at a vague spot in the sky.

"There. It's a dick."

Momota squinted. "I don't know where you're pointing. There's- there's no dick there, Kokichi."

Kokichi dropped his arm back to the ground.

"Hey, if you can't see it, that's not my problem."

"I look at these stars every night. I'd know if there was a dick."

"Woooooow, Momo-chan looks for dicks?"

"Of course, I'm a teenage boy! What kind of sense of humour do you think I have?"

"Nishishi, fair point, though I was talking about that cloud there." He pointed back up at the sky. "See?"

Momota's gaze followed where he was pointing. "...oh. Huh." He started snickering, and Kokichi took out his phone, turned around, and snapped a picture before returning to his previous position and typing.

"Did you just take a selfie?"

"Yup, sending a Snap that says 'hanging out with a dick tonight'."

"Lemme see." Momota scooter closer, and Kokichi showed him the Snap, the picture being him with Momota in the background and no sign of the cloud. Momota lightly flicked his forehead. "Right, fuck you."

Kokichi pouted. "Meanie! I put hearts all over it and everything!"

"Yeah, and you called me a dick!"

"Details, details!" He lay down on the grass.

"Anyway, tell me more about the pretty lights in the sky! When are they gonna come down and kill us?"

Momota lay down next to him. "Hopefully soon, if it means I won't have to put up with your annoying ass any longer."

"Nope! I'm dragging you to whatever afterlife I go to!"

"...So, Hell?"

"If things go as planned!" The two laughed, before settling into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company.

That is, until Momota spoke again. "So do you, uh... actually want me to tell you more?"

"Of course! Momo-chan gets soooo into it that I forget that I don't actually care. It's also super cute!"

Momota blushed. "Shuddup, no it's not. It's awesome."

"No, it's cute!" He pinched Momota's cheeks.

"My adowable widdle Momo-chan~!"

"Y-you of all people can't say that!" He grabbed Kokichi's hands, removing them from his face.

"Just because I'm adorable doesn't mean you aren't as well!"

"I'm not _little_."

" _Duh_ , Momo-chan! That's why I said 'widdle'!"

"That's the same thing!"

"If you say so." Kokichi rolled over onto Momota's chest. "I'm gonna take a nap here. Help me sleep by talking."

Momota rolled his eyes, but started talking anyway. Of course, Kokichi didn't actually sleep, not for a while - he wasn't sure why, but Momota had a way of making these things interesting to him. As the night went on, Momota seemed to grow tired, not talking anymore and wrapping his arms around Kokichi, and the two drifted off to sleep beneath the stars.


	5. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Eater AU! Aka I was dead set on this other AU that I wanted to write because it's something I've thought in a lot of detail about except that meant it ended up being way too long for a oneshot and for me to get out at a reasonable time to I had tocome up with something else! Soul Eater AU!  
> This'll probably be a bit hard to follow if you haven't watched Soul Eater, so quick basic info - meisters are people who wield weapons that turn into humans, if a weapon eats 99 Kishin egg souls and 1 witch soul they become a Death Scythe to be wielded by Lord Death who's a shinigami that's the headmaster at the school they go to. Kaito's a meister who wields Shuichi and Maki, who are both guns, and Kokichi is a self-wielding dagger or shortsword idk. They were paired up to take down a powerful Kishin egg, the story starts with the tail-end of the fight.

"Argh- dammit!" Kaito jumped out of the way of the Kishin egg, trying not to get too close as he shot at it and sent a quick glare to Ouma, who was _supposed_  to keep it away from him. Either not noticing or - more likely - ignoring him, Ouma swooped in, slicing it up a bit with his arm before darting back out after it swiped at him, and Kaito cursed under his breath, the darkness of the winter afternoon making it hard to tell if Ouma was injured or not.

Deciding to take the risk of injury by getting closer, Kaito continued shooting at it to try and keep it back, but because of how fast Ouma was moving he couldn't get close enough to check, and the constant physical strain of how long they'd been fighting made it impossible to speak above a low whisper to ask.

Eventually, Kaito couldn't dodge the attacks properly anymore, and when he heard a cry of pain after one of his guns was sliced, he decided 'fuck it, I've always fought better barehanded anyway' and slid his guns away from the fight before going in and punching the Kishin egg in the face. He faintly heard Maki yell and call him an idiot before the shooting resumed, this time from only one gun, and soon enough the fight was done, Ouma dealing the finishing blow.

Relieved, Kaito dropped to the floor, breathing heavily, cut and bruised. He had got close to it for a reason, what was it again...? As he tried to think, he registered in his mind Maki running up to and kneeling beside him and Shuichi transforming.

"Don't throw us away like that again, idiot." Maki said. "Do you want to die?"

He waved her off, giving her a comforting smile. "I'm fine, Harumaki!" He turned to Shuichi, who was also looking at him in worry while clutching his arm, and Kaito winced. "You okay dude?" Shuichi nodded. "Good. My bad, I should've put you down _before_ getting close."

Maki smacked the back of his head. "What did I _just say_? You've made me play the meister role more times this year alone than any weapon should in their life."

Kaito looked sheepish. "Sorry..." Speaking of weapons playing meisters...

He looked up to where the Kishin egg was, the soul still floating in place, untouched, and a quick look around showed him Ouma walking off by himself. Forcing himself onto his feet, he ran up to him before he could get too far. "Hey, where you going, dude? You finished it off, it's yours to eat."

Ouma stopped in his tracks, before angling his head back to look at Kaito, not facing him fully. "Because I'm a nice person, of course! Being a Death Scythe means you get used by Lord Death, which is _such_  an honour, but because I'm such a selfless person I'm willing to wait a bit if it means that those two can get away from you sooner!"

"Wha- _why you_ -"

"Just don't talk to him Kaito." Maki's voice came from behind him, and as he turned to her he saw her walk over and grab the soul. "It's a waste of time." She looked at Shuichi, who shook his head, and she nodded before swallowing it down. He heard Ouma start to walk again behind him and glanced at him again before looking away and starting back to Shuichi and Maki... before glancing at him again. Wasn't he walking kind of weird?

Kaito was suddenly brought back to the fight - shit, he never actually checked if Ouma was okay, did he? Running up to and in front of him, Kaito placed his hands on his shoulders, looking him up and down. Sure enough, the front of his shirt was ripped, and below it was a cut in his stomach, not deep enough that it was sending blood spurting out everywhere but definitely something that he should've abandoned the fight for.

"Shit, what the hell! Why-"

"Nishishi, are you actually worried? You fell for the fake blood?"

"That's not fake blood!"

"Prove it." Kaito flinched slightly, not wanting to irritate the wound by touching it carelessly, and Ouma grinned. "Welp, now that's settled, I'll be going-"

" _Nope._ " Not allowing Ouma to slip away, Kaito quickly picked him up, wincing a bit in guilt when Ouma let out a soft pained sound that he obviously tried to keep in, and Kaito turned to Shuichi and Maki. "You guys go back and report to Lord Death, my place is nearby so I'll patch him up there."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, Kaito." Shuichi replied, walking away, and Maki frowned a bit before following suit.

"Hey, hey, Momota-chan wants to take me to his house? How scandalous~" Ouma teased once Kaito started walking, though he made no efforts to move, which was good... or  bad, depending on the reason. Either way, it didn't stop Kaito from lightly blushing at his words.

"Shuddup, stop talking until we at least get there."

"Hm..." Ouma hummed lightly, grinning, but kept his mouth shut until he was laying on Kaito's couch and Kaito was applying antiseptic. "OOOOOOWW OW OW OW OOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Stop screaming, it doesn't hurt!"

"Yes it doooooooeeeessss..." Kaito rolled his eyes, before grabbing the bandages from the table.

"Okay, sit up."

"I can't. It hurts too much." Sighing, Kaito leaned forward, lifting Ouma's upper body up and then doing it again when Ouma dramatically flopped back down. As he wrapped the bandages around, he bit his lip, thinking back to the Kishin egg.

"So..." he started, "what's the actual reason you didn't eat the Kishin egg soul?"

"Huuuuh? You mean you don't know?" Ouma had that face on, like he's about to tell a lie that he knows you won't believe, but is for some reason saying anyway. At least, that's the impression Kaito gets. "If you eat too many in a close time frame, you turn into a Kishin egg yourself, and I've eaten a loooooooot lately!" To his credit, that one would probably be believable to anyone uninvolved with... all this. Which meant, as stated before, it was pointless to say to Kaito.

"C'mon, I just fixed your wound!"

"Yeah, by torturing me." Kaito scowled, and Ouma's grin grew wider before falling slightly.

"Though if you _really_  want to know, its because I don't like leaving things undone."

Kaito gave him a weird look. Undone? "Do you not think you can kill a witch without a meister? Because I could- I mean, if you'd be more cooperative-"

"Wow, Momota-chan, I'm offended! You think I need a meister?" He huffed out a breath, then looked quite sad. "It's not that I don't think I can kill a witch without a meister, it's that I... don't think I can kill a witch."

Well, that was way more confusing, especially coming from Ouma. Was he saying he thought he was weak? Or...

"Do you... not think witches are bad?" He got a backhand to the for head for that. "Ah- hey!"

"Wrong again, Momota-chan!" Of course, Ouma had completely recovered from his sombre state. "Its just that the school doesn't do proper research when assigning witch targets! I heard they sent two students after a cat once - a _cat_! They had to start over, which is, like, waaaaay too much effort." Not allowing Kaito to get another word in, Ouma jumped up from the couch and made his way to the door. "Well, this has been fun, but I should get going before things get weird! Buh-bye!" And then, he was gone, leaving Kaito to sit on the couch with nothing but his thoughts.

Had he actually learned anything just now? He ran back through the conversation in his mind. Based on what was said, he can deduce... two things. One, Ouma has (probably) never eaten a Kishin egg soul, or likely any soul. Two, Ouma (probably) didn't want to get to the witch-hunting stage, for whatever reason.

Two things learned about Ouma. Kaito smiled at the thought - it was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Build those up, and soon Ouma will have opened up to him completely. It'd just take a bit of time and effort is all.

And to Kaito, it would all be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miiiiight go into more depth with this AU at some point, but I don't really plan to atm.


	6. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshiko - star child

"Hey, Hoshiko," Kokichi said, picking her up, "who do you want to be more like when you grow up, Papa or Daddy?"

"Daddy!" She replied after a second, and Kaito shot Kokichi a triumphant grin before noticing that Kokichi was still smiling too.

"Oh, smart girl!" Kokichi started. "Best to keep your expectations low, that's what I always say, though it wouldn't hurt to aim a bit higher than that."

"Fuck you." Kaito playfully hit Kokichi's shoulder, and he gasped, covering up Hoshiko's ears, but not before she also exclaimed a tiny "Fuck you!" while laughing.

"Ah, nonono," Kaito removed Kokichi's hands from her face to talk to her as though her 3-year-old brain could understand. "We don't say that Hoshiko-"

"Fuck you!" She repeated, giggling.

"No, don't say that-"

"Fuck you!"

"Hoshiko-"

"Fuck you!"

"Kichi that _isn't helping_." He glared at his husband, who just laughed. "C'mon, what if she starts saying this stuff at school? Heck, it's a miracle she hasn't yet!"

"Why are you talking like _I'm_  the one teaching her such _horrible_  and _crude_  language? I just enable her, the teaching part is aaaaaall you! Besides, we have a perfect scapegoat if she does."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

Kokichi raised an eyebrow back. "Uh, yeah? Did you forget Iruma-chan existed? If so, can you teach me how?"

"We can't just-" he was cut off by a phone ringing from the kitchen, and Kokichi sprung up, handing their daughter to Kaito before running to see who was calling.

"Hello?" He said, walking back into the lounge. "Oh, Iruma-chan! What a coincidence!"

The phone wasn't on speaker, but Iruma's voice was loud enough for Kaito to hear her anyway. "I didn't call _your_  phone, shitty twink! I need to speak with Momota!"

"You are."

"You know what I fuckin' mean!"

Kokichi laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll hand the phone to Momota." Still grinning, he put the phone on Hoshiko's lap, who picked it up and started talking into it like she had seen Kokichi and Kaito do many times before. Any angry complaint Iruma could have made about this never made it out into the open as she started cooing at Hoshiko, and Kaito glared up at Kokichi.

"Yeah, Iruma's the _perfect_  scapegoat for Hoshiko swearing."

"Just make sure no kids are around when the teachers meet her and we're good to go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Miu is really good with kids


	7. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame spoilers, VR AU

The only light in the room came from the window, soft moonlight shining in as Kokichi lay in the bed, curled up against his boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully after they had, uh, broke the bed in, so to say.

Meaning they had had sex, but it was much more fun to dance around the words, even if it was only in his own head. And the bed _did_  need breaking in since it was new. So we're the pillows. And the blanket. And the desk next to the bed. And the room. And the apartment. Everything was new, except perhaps themselves, though having been released from Team Danganronpa's suffocating grasp, they'd also hopefully have changed into new people by the time everything was not so new anymore, and hopefully the change would be better.

Though, Kokichi had never been an optimist. Maybe the new him would end up with another new bed, pillows, blanket, desk, room, apartment, except it'd be by himself. Maybe the new him would end up being somehow worse than now, finally pushing the people who were barely tolerating him over the edge. Maybe the new him would be open and vulnerable, unable to hide anymore, and he can't, he can't do that, if he does he'll be killed and-

"Kokichi!" Kaito's voice broke him out of it, and he realised he had closed his eyes tight at some point and started shaking.

Maybe the third new possibility wasn't actually new at all, and he just wished it would be.

"You okay babe?" Kaito asked, and Kokichi looked at him, ready to lie before reminding himself of the actual situation.

"...Kind of. Just... worried about... changing, I guess." Kaito blinked at him.

"...Well, you've already changed a lot, you know? Like... you just told me what's bugging you." Kokichi bit his lip. That... _was_  quite a significant change, but it was a good one.

"Doesn't mean all my changes will be good."

"I guess, but right now your changes have a 100% positive rate. No reason that would change."

"Doesn't mean it won't change."

"And it doesn't mean it will."

"It will."

"It won't."

"It will."

"It won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will!"

"Won't!"

Kokichi started giggling, and Kaito joined in. It was nice to have a silly argument like that, even about a not so silly topic. Once they calmed down, Kaito gave him a soft smile.

"Feel like you can sleep now?" Kokichi hummed.

"I guess. It's not a conversation to have when we're sleepy anyway, so..." Kaito nodded, before draping his arms around him securely, and Kokichi moved in closer, burrowing his face in his chest as they both fell asleep.

Kokichi had never been an optimist. But... maybe the new him could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm done! Even if it took a while, I really enjoyed writing these... though I doubt I'll be doing writing challenges with such short durations again anytime soon, haha

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone feel like the pacing is weird? I feel like the pacing is weird. Oh well.


End file.
